La redención de Hyrule
by Hylian Champion Shirayuki
Summary: La insensatez de un Rey le costo su reino. Su hija, la princesa de Hyrule, escapó de la adversidad junto a su fiel protectora, y su mensajero, confuso por sus actos, se refugió de igual manera. Ya han pasado siete años y ambos niños ahora son adultos. "Si no ha tocado el poder de las diosas, aún hay esperanza. Tan sólo espero que disipes las tinieblas, Link" [OofT AU]
1. Prólogo

**La imagen no me pertenece. Créditos a su respectivo autor.**

 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es obra original de Nintendo. Sólo hago esta historia por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **Esta historia sera relativamente diferente a la original, y tendrá spoilers y aspectos de otros juegos de la saga, especialmente Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword. Si no haz jugado estos, sugiero que des vuelta atrás. La pareja principal será el ZeLink, abstenerse de leer si les gusta la pareja.**

* * *

Prólogo: Siete años bajo las tinieblas

Siete años… sí… tan pocos podría verse, pero tan largos según los que habitaban esta desolada y gris tierra, reino que antes, colorido y precioso, ahora tan apagado, en desgracia y funesto, resultante de la invasión Gerudo.

El reino se encontraba en una época obscura, una era tan terrible y pésima que ni siquiera los de espíritu más fuerte tenían el verdadero valor de su lado. Lo que una vez se conoció como el reino de Hyrule, era más bien un fantasma de su pasado. Aquellas verdes colinas, no lo eran más. Tan sólo un lugar de cadáveres uno encima del otro en pilas, cuerpos descompuestos por el tiempo y la naturaleza.

Nada era más triste que aquello. Hyrule estaba bajo la opresión del rey de las ladronas del desierto. Hacía siete años ese mismo hombre había jurado lealtad al reino de Hyrule, a su rey y a su gente. Pero… sus intenciones no eran otras más que hacerse con el tesoro sagrado del pueblo de Hyrule.

Aunque parecía no tener esperanza, algunos encontraban satisfactorio e incluso una parte iluminada de entre lo nublado del cielo que, a pesar de que el gerudo había encontrado la entrada al reino sagrado nunca pudo abrirla. Dentro de sí recaía el odio a la doncella que con decisión, a sus cortos nueve años de edad, había frustrado sus planes de encontrarse con aquello que en la guerra civil de años atrás se buscaba: " _ **La Trifuerza**_ " símbolo de la familia real, un poder omnímodo dejado por las mismas creadoras del mundo y del tiempo, que obsequiaba un deseo a quien la obtuviera. Sólo a los mortales se les podía conceder el deseo a voluntad.

Mientras este la buscaba con frenesí, la doncella estaba escondida entre las sombras más profundas.

¿Qué habrá sido del paradero de la princesa del caído reino de Hyrule?

 _Sólo las diosas sabrán…_


	2. I: Link, el chico sin hada

- **Capítulo I: Link, el chico sin hada** -

En la profundidad de un bosque desconocido se hallaba un joven reposando en una choza improvisada.

Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y lacio, con patillas largas a los extremos y los ojos como el celeste a media tarde, unas orejas puntiagudas y en cada lado un arete color azul. Su nariz era afilada y sus labios carnosos, mientras que su tez lucía un color semi pálido. Tenía algunas manchas de suciedad, tierra en específico, y también la nariz enrojecida por el frio matutino.

El muchacho parecía un viajero, con una túnica verde, mallas de algodón blanco, una camisa blanca, encima esta y abajo una cota de malla y un par de botas cafés. Portaba un gorro viejo que hacia juego con su vestimenta y para terminar, una capa en rojo. Tras su espalda traía un escudo y una espada larga.

A su lado bolo un bonito haz de luz y lo despertó.

– ¡Hey! – Dijo con una voz chillona – ¡Despierta, Link, despierta! – Dijo nuevamente revoloteando alrededor del muchacho.

Este comenzó a despertar poco a poco, abrió los ojos con pesadez y observo a su alrededor.

– ¿Eh…? – Miro que su amiga revoloteaba de un lado al otro – Entonces supongo que es hora de levantarse – dijo sonriendo a su compañera, que seguía volando en círculos sobre de él – Otro día más y aun sin rastro de Zelda – Dijo levantándose de golpe, mareándose al hacerlo.

El hada azul miro al muchacho – ¡Qué poco respeto a la princesa, Link! – Volvió a mirarlo al ver que se mareaba y casi caía – ¡No tienes remedio, eres como un niño!

–Bueno, en mi defensa yo puedo decir que Zelda es mi amiga, así que no hay problema con decirle sólo Zelda. Y dos… mientras más rápido me levante, mejor.

Sinceramente, bajo aquel escudo de energía y diversión que había creado, el muchacho se moría del terror por saber qué había sucedido con sus conocidos, su amiga Malon y su familia, Epona, su hermano goron, Darunia, e incluso Ruto, la princesa que ahora seguramente se le había borrado, por suerte, la idea del matrimonio con él. Sin embargo la persona por la que más se preocupaba era la princesa Zelda, que de todos desconocían su paradero del todo.

Pronto sería hora de marcharse, habían tomado sus objetos de campamento y siguieron su camino, no obstante la suave voz de una amiga resonó entre los arboles del bosque.

–Link – Dijo la voz – Link, ¿puedes escucharme? – preguntó, él de inmediato respondió con un:

–Claro y fuerte, Saria – sonrió por la sorpresa – ¿Sucede algo?

Al decir aquello, la voz sonó de nuevo – Si, es algo importante, tiene que ver con la princesa.

El muchacho abrió los ojos bruscamente y sacudió su cuerpo de la impresión.

–Dime, estoy para escucharte Saria, soy todo oídos – Decidió caminar por el bosque luego de recoger todas sus cosas.

Entonces la voz comenzó a darle el mensaje – Abre tu mapa, Link, y localiza más allá del bosque Kokiri. Tú te encuentras actualmente en el bosque de Farone, ¿no?

–Sí, es cierto, aun me encuentro aquí porque según los últimos registros de Gaepora, la princesa Zelda paso por aquí, y aunque fue aproximadamente unos cinco años atrás es útil la información, sabremos más si es que existe algo aquí con lo que podemos entender su próximo paradero más bien dicho, sus rastros.

–Ahora que recuerdo existe un Santuario en el bosque, un lugar de mucha importancia hace tiempo, un lugar sagrado al que sólo los elegidos por las diosas podrían ir – Paro unos momentos, con un sonido pensante de por medio – Es posible que la princesa haya ido ahí.

Link miro hacia el frente, todo en el bosque le parecía igual, estaba lleno de árboles y de animalillos. Aunque este bosque era obscuro, él no temía. Pero, la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba la dichosa entrada?

–Sin embargo, se sabe que el santuario está abandonado e incluso que el lugar está lleno de infames y despreciables monstros. Temo por tu vida, Link, mi mejor amigo. Si tuvieras la Espada Maestra todo sería mucho más fácil.

–No temas Saria, aun así prefiero estar con la confiable espada que una vez me ofreció un soldado en sus últimos momentos de vida, a abrirle el paso a Ganondorf a la trifuerza. Si aquella misteriosa voz no nos hubiera advertido que sacarla habría sido correr un gran riesgo, ahora mismo Hyrule estaría aún peor.

–Es entendible, y tus razones son sinceras de verdad. De todas formas algo importante falta para abrir la puerta del tiempo y eso es la Ocarina del tiempo.

–Objeto que la princesa Zelda debe tener en su poder – dedujo el hada, Navi.

Saria hizo un silencio sepulcral que Link notó de inmediato atreviéndose a preguntarle.

– ¿Temes que venga por mí? – Preguntó el muchacho – Acuérdate que decidí no observar a Ganondorf aquel día en el jardín y sí, sí me vio alguna vez, cuando trate de enfrentármele para proteger a Zelda y a Impa. Pero te aseguro que él ni siquiera sabe o tiene idea de cómo soy ahora. Tampoco sabe que yo poseo las tres piedras espirituales, Saria.

–Sin embargo lo deduce, las gemelas Twin-Roba seguramente ya se lo han dicho – Dijo temerosa, con una preocupación en su tono de voz que Link nunca había escuchado antes – Las cosas no podrían estar peor.

–Hey, Saria – Dijo suavemente Link – ¿No eran los papeles a la inversa? ¿No se supone que tú me calmas y yo hago caso? Escúchame bien, no voy a morir. No pienso hacerlo… pasara cuando termine con Ganondorf y haya aprovechado mi vida como debe ser, luego de eso podré descansar en paz.

Saria no dijo nada, limitándose – Entonces… promételo – Dijo a duras penas – Sólo así creeré en ti, siempre cumples tus promesas, mi querido amigo, Link.

El muchacho suspiro resignado, sabía que de otra forma ella no lo escucharía –Te prometo que viviré cuando me enfrente a Ganondorf y después de enfrentármele también seguiré vivo, hasta envejecer.

La niña rio ante el comentario, pero no jovialmente si no con melancolía y tristeza, pero confiaba en su amigo y en sus palabras, ella no podía pensar que le mentía, era tan seguro su tono de voz que confió plenamente en él.

–Entonces es una promesa – Dijo y luego empezó a darle las indicaciones para llegar a su destino – Recuerda Link, el camino que debes tomar va con el símbolo de la diosa Farore que brille ante ti. Pero recuerda, no temas dentro del sendero o te perderás, siempre debes estar alerta y… cuídate mucho de las infamias que Ganondorf quiera jugarte, Link.

–No te preocupes más, Saria. Haré que esto termine pronto.

Así mismo, el joven hyliano siguió caminando hacia el sendero que su amiga, la sabia del bosque, le había indicado.

Por otro lado, nos encontrábamos en un lugar en lo alto de las montañas y escondida entre otras más altas todavía. Oculto entre el frio y la nieve, y por supuesto oculto de todo saber de Ganondorf, se hallaba la fortaleza de guerra, que había servido a la reina de escondite durante la guerra civil, para proteger a la princesa Zelda cuando había nacido, mientras el Rey se encargaba de dirigir a sus tropas desde Hyrule.

La doncella observo por la ventana melancólica, expresando tristeza porque… no podía ver su hermoso reino.

–Anhelo el regreso, anhelo volver a los campos, a ese viento tan amable y nostálgico de mi niñez – Dijo soltado unas cuantas lágrimas – Pero no es hora de ponerse débiles.

Seco sus lágrimas pronto cuando escucho a su nana acercarse, sus pasos eran reconocibles.

–Mi señora, Zelda – dijo hincándose en el suelo.

–Por favor, Impa… basta. Sabes que eres como una madre para mí, no me trates como tu superior – Mostro una sonrisa calmada y la otra obedeció.

–Zelda, tengo noticias de los Goron – La joven interesada hizo un gesto para seguir escuchándola – Después de tantos años nos confiesan que aún siguen con nosotros…

Zelda suspiro aliviada, contenta de saber que ellos eran fieles.

–Inclusive los Zora siguen de nuestro lado, disfrazándose como sirvientes leales de Ganondorf.

Aún más aliviada la princesa esbozo una sonrisa.

–Informan que la villa Kakariko sigue estando en un estado aceptable, así como el dominio zora y que aún no se ha abierto la sagrada puerta del templo del tiempo.

– ¡¿Y las piedras espirituales?! –Pregunta alterada, la joven doncella.

–Todas están perdidas, ni siquiera los Kokiri tienen la piedra espiritual del bosque. No sabemos donde puedan…

-¡Yo lo sé! – Dijo aliviada y feliz – Sé dónde se encuentran y me siento sumamente aliviada de saber que está perdido entre este mundo.

Impa no sabía a qué se refería la princesa, estaba confusa.

– ¡Impa! ¿A caso olvidaste mi sueño? –Pregunta sorprendida – ¡Él! ¡Link! Sé bien que Link está de tras de todo esto… y me alegro con el corazón que siga vivo…

En la memoria de la mujer de ojos rojos surgió el recuerdo de aquel día, una semana antes de que Hyrule decayera, el niño de cabello rubio que había entrado al castillo intrépidamente sin ser visto por los soldados. Entonces comprendió que los sueños de la joven, aquellos que durante la noche no la dejaban dormir con preocupaciones, eran el resultado de ese muchacho.

–Confió en Link, la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en él desde que nos despedimos.

–Me alegro mucho de haberle impedido arrojar la Ocarina, mi señora Zelda – Dijo Impa.

La joven pregunto – ¿Por qué? – En un tono extrañado.

–Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si el niño hubiera abierto la puerta del tiempo.

–Hubiera pedido un deseo a la trifuerza – dijo contenta la doncella – acabar con Ganondorf, por ejemplo.

–No mi señora. Nunca le he contado, sin embargo es de suma importancia que lo sepa – Dijo con atmosfera extraña y misteriosa – La leyenda de mi pueblo habla sobre un héroe, el héroe legendario, el primer ciervo de la diosa Hylia.

– ¿Quién es la diosa Hylia, Impa? – pregunto inquisitiva la joven princesa.

–Es la señora de todos nosotros, los Sheikah y los hylianos…. En la antigüedad ella fue seleccionada por las diosas de oro para proteger a la trifuerza – Miro hacia el cielo esperanzada – Pero retomando lo que decía…

" _Se dice que aquel héroe paso por las pruebas del valor, la sabiduría y el poder… con ello demostró ser merecedor de la marca sagrada con la que podría alojar a la trifuerza y convertirla en su deseo más grande, el joven al tener las_ _ **tres cualidades**_ _que poseen las diosas doradas pudo ser merecedor de la trifuerza… cuentan mis ancestros que así fue como él héroe derroto al rey de los demonios. No obstante existe la leyenda de mi pueblo que habla sobre el equilibrio y su contrario._

 _Si el corazón del que la llegase a tocar está en desequilibrio esta se partirá en tres, fragmentos correspondientes a cada cualidad y serán retenidos en el dorso de la mano de aquellos elegidos que las posean, por supuesto, que posean las cualidades…_

 _Los elegidos por las diosas, aquellos condenados a repetir la historia por la eternidad, por la maldición del primer heraldo de la muerte… la sangre de la diosa Hylia y el alma del héroe, ciervo de esta"_

–Esa es nada más y nada menos la leyenda que mi gente transmite de generación en generación, la leyenda dice que el corazón balanceado del que toque la trifuerza podrá pedir su deseo. Por esa razón, si el niño la hubiera tocado o Ganondorf, esta se partiría en tres.

–Pero Impa… si Ganondorf la tocase… sería el fin.

–En parte, mi señora, sin embargo he de decir francamente que a Ganondorf le falta una de las cualidades… y esa es el valor. En lugar de tener el valor pasa declararle la guerra al Rey, fue cobarde, se aprovechó de la ingenuidad de su padre, de aquella bondad que poseía para poder hacerse del reino lo que su gana fuese.

Zelda bajo la mirada con notoria tristeza. Su padre había fallecido ante aquel asalto, y su madre había muerto a sus cinco años de edad por una enfermedad. Lo más cercano a una familia era ahora, Impa.

–Sin embargo, Impa creo tanto en Link que… que mi corazón confía en que derrotara a Ganondorf con fuerza y determinación.

– ¿Y por qué tanta confianza, mi señora? – Pregunta Impa confundida por la motivación de Zelda.

–Es un instinto… desde conocí a Link tenía el presentimiento de que sería aquel que cambiaría mi vida. El sueño que tuve ese día fue tan nítido que incluso distinguí el color de su alma. Una hermosa silueta bañada el color de lo puro, un corazón de oro y un alma con coraje.

La mujer distinguió un brillo especial en sus ojos. La hermosa doncella de cabellos dorados y caireles cayendo de los lados como sus patillas, sonreía con recordar el aspecto del niño. Muy a pesar de tan sólo conocerse unos momentos antes de partir, ella lo sentía muy cercano, como su mejor amigo. Cosa que el otro no negaba. Era cierto, ambos se sentían atraídos el uno con el otro. Ambos pensaban en si como amigos del alma, desde sus nacimientos, quizá.

–Impa… No me lo creerías, pero siento como si Link y yo nos conociéramos desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás – Esta observa el ventanal principal de su habitación en aquel fuerte del pico nevado.

–Pero por supuesto que le creo, Princesa – dice seriamente, puesto que ella entendía todo a la perfección.

" _Lo que no sabe, mi señora, es que usted es descendiente de la sangre de la diosa… y ese joven, seguramente la reencarnación del héroe… su sangre lo sabe_ "

Esto último se lo guardó Impa para sí misma. Como si fuera algo de lo que Zelda no debía enterarse, por ahora…

Continuará


	3. II: El santuario del bosque

**-Capítulo II: El santuario del bosque -**

Ya había llegado al primer camino. El correcto era el que poseía la marca de la diosa del coraje, Farore. Navi inmediatamente identifico aquel símbolo. Tres lunas en forma de cuartos menguantes de tamaño decreciente hacia el centro, y en la parte donde no alcanzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de las lunas se encontraba un círculo, completando el símbolo.

– ¡Link! – Dijo la pequeña hada – El camino debe ser este – señala dando vueltas alrededor de un arbusto con la anterior descripción.

–Muy bien, Navi – Expreso Link ante la hadita – Yo te seguiré porque la verdad no entiendo mucho sobre todo este asunto. Cuando se trata de cosas sobre Hyrule no sé nada. El Gran Árbol Deku… bueno él nos contaba historias y nos daba clases sobre la historia de este mundo, sin embargo – Link guardo silencio y entristeció.

–No pienses en el Gran Árbol Deku de esa manera Link. Tenemos que seguir adelante, así lo hubiera querido él – Navi también sonaba melancólica.

Link miro hacia el pasadizo, parecía uno normal así que sin miedo se adentro en este. Pero en cuanto comenzó a caminar una ráfaga de viento parecía absorberlo y en un segundo tras de Navi y él unos arbustos le cerraron el paso para regresar. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenebroso.

Los miedos más profundos de Navi se proyectaban en todo su esplendor, pero como siempre fue capaz de concentrarse y saber que aquello eran simples ilusiones.

Por otro lado, Link, observaba con temor imágenes de todos sus amigos, a quienes apreciaba, a los lados, todos sufriendo y pidiendo ser salvados.

–Yo… – Ni siquiera articulaba palabra alguna, sentía inconscientemente que era su culpa, por haberlos abandonado, pero en su mente se decía así mismo que eran puras mentiras.

Con forme avanzaba veía cosas más raras. Si bien había soportado lo otro, lo que venía era aún más duro.

–Link – Escucho entre los arboles del sendero, una voz masculina – Link – Repitió una voz, ahora femenina.

– ¿Quién…? – Pregunto el chico observando a su alrededor. A unos metros, detrás de él, se encontraban dos figuras humanas, paradas y sujetos entre ellos.

No pudo reconocerlos, eran totales extraños para él. De nuevo hablaron ambos –Link – dijo la mujer – Mi querido Link…

–Sabíamos desde un principio tu destino, hijo nuestro – Quedo de piedra al escuchar "hijo" ¿Era acaso que estaba frente a sus padres?, aquellos que nunca conoció y que por el tiempo entendió que era un hyliano abandonado…

– ¡¿P-padre, madre? ! – Dijo a lloras, con una expresión adolorida –Esto… ¿Esto es verdad?

Navi no parecía reaccionar con peligro, pero sugiero a Link seguir su camino – No hay tiempo que perder, Link.

–Pero… – cerró sus ojos, tratando de desaparecer aquello que observaba.

Navi continúo hablando –Sé que deseas con todo tu corazón saber más de tus familiares, pero no es hora, la princesa Zelda podría peligrar.

Link guardó silencio, al volver a mirar atrás ya no había nadie – Tienes razón… no… no hay tiempo que perder.

Al fin veía el verdadero final del sendero, aquel sendero obscuro de los mismos arcos del santuario y que aunque hermoso, se veía siniestro, lleno de trucos sucios para los débiles.

Por fin, ya había parecido una eternidad, habían llegado hasta la primera parte del santuario. A simple vista se notaban arcos de piedra, el símbolo de la diosa Farore y la marca de la trifuerza. Link saco un sonido de sorpresa ante aquella hermosa construcción que parecía de fantasía.

–Para encontrar la pista, debemos internarnos hasta el punto medio del santuario.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que sería difícil – Dijo Link confiado, entonces el hada soltó una gran carcajada – ¿Por qué ríes, Navi? –Pregunto Link extrañado, posando sus brazos en la cintura.

–Bueno, Link, ¿es que acaso no sabes lo grande que es el santuario? –Le niega con la cabeza – Era de suponer, pues sí, parece ser un espacio pequeño, pero para pasar al punto medio debes resolver un acertijo… quiero decir, ¿A caso piensas que las pistas para llegar a la princesa iban a estar en bandeja de plata? Sí así fuera, Ganondorf lo hubiera podido resolver.

–Entiendo –comentó Link – Quiere decir, entonces, que Ganondorf no pudo pasar más allá de este punto.

–Exacto, es porque en su interior yace un maligno enemigo que en su momento tu antepasado enfrento, con un sello, que los antiguos sabios pusieron. El bosque de Farone se le está prohibido, es incapaz de entrar a este santuario aunque él quiera.

Link no dijo nada. Sólo se preguntaba sobre lo dicho por Navi ¿Un ante pasado? No entendía si se refería a un pariente de hace tiempo, o a si mismo encarnado en alguien que salvo el día. Link prefirió no preguntar y enfocarse en lo principal por lo que iban.

–Bien, ahora que estamos en esta parte del bosque me siento tranquila – revoloteo acercándose a la edificación de piedra. Link observaba con tal expresión confusa, aquel enorme lugar.

Sobresalía el color gris de las piedras y el verde del musgo que lo cubría. Sobre las piedras había inscripciones o símbolos y a los alrededores se notaban muchas estatuas de mujeres.

Pero no sólo encontraba satisfactoria tal vista, sino que el sonido de calma tan sólo de la naturaleza del bosque tranquilizaba todas las fibras de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir una tranquilidad que no sentía desde que salió del bosque Kokiri hacía más de siete años.

Encontraba exquisito el santuario, de no ser porque no venían a apreciar nada, sino a encontrar pistas para saber dónde se encontraba la princesa.

Entonces Link sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del trance que había puesto aquella sensación del lugar.

–Link, la entrada se encuentra cerrada todavía – anuncia el hada, mirando hacia una puerta enrome de color gris, pues se trataba de piedra cubriéndola.

–Habrá que encontrar una llave o un interruptor que nos deje pasar. Vamos a ver si hay algo que nos de alguna pista para ver qué hacer.

Así mismo empezaron a buscar algún tipo de inscripción, cartel o señales que indicaran hacer algo especial para abrir o derribar la puerta de piedra. Tal como dentro del Gran Árbol Deku, la cueva del Rey Dodongo, o dentro del venerable Jabu-Jabu. Este último le hizo recordar una desagradable sensación con respecto a lo que había visto dentro, sin contar que aún tenía pequeñas pesadillas sobre el monstruo dentro de éste.

Paso un largo rato, el santuario era grande más allá de los arcos de piedra. Revisaron cada estatua, hasta que Navi, con su siempre perspicacia, encontró la respuesta.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí hay algo, Link! – Gritó a todo pulmón haciendo reaccionar al joven de sus pensamientos.

Corrió hacia donde el hada y luego vio que en uno de los pilares se escondían unas letras. Era hyliano común. Tal vez dejado a propósito en claves sólo para el conocimiento de Link

De hecho, comenzó a reír con aquellas frases bobas que veía entre memorias infantiles. Lo que enfado poco a Navi. Al notar aquello, Link insistió en que se tranquilizara. Tenía sus motivos por los cuales reír desenfrenado ante aquellas palabras en la estatua.

* * *

Un recuerdo de su tierna infancia junto a Saria lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"– _En el cielo resplandeciente, como el reflejo del agua incandescente… yace un poder capaz de derretir hasta el hielo más frio…_ – _Comentaba una muchachita con apariencia de niña, de cabello verde, algo corto y que de distribuía en sus hombros perfectamente._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos viendo_? – _Preguntaba el niño pequeño, de unos seis o cinco años mirando acostado boca abajo, admirando junto a la otra niña un pequeño charco de agua que simulaba ser un pequeño lago, tal vez uno grande para los insectos_

– _Muchas cosas, Link. Hay un lago lejos de este lugar que se llama Lago Hylia, ahí reside ese poder. Mira, aquello que ves se reflejado se llama sol…_

– _¿Y el sol que tiene que ver con lo que estamos haciendo? – Volvió a cuestionar con un tono que hacía gracia a la muchachita._

– _Estamos viendo algo maravilloso… ¿sabes que el sol algunas veces deja caer en un lugar muy lejos de aquí flechas mágicas que inundan de calor lo que tocan? Sólo hay que dispararle con una en el alba, y así podrás tener el poder en muchas de tus flechas. Pero veo que tu cara sigue confusa… algún día estará al alcance de tu entendimiento…_

– _Tampoco entendí eso ultimo Saria, mejor toca la canción de siempre…_

– _Claro Link…_ – _Respondió con una enorme sonrisa a la petición del pequeño, este sonrió de felicidad al escuchar la tonada…_ "

* * *

En la inscripción decía lo siguiente: "Tan sólo en la alegría de un infante, encontraras la verdad para entrar a este sagrado lugar…"

–Mmm… – El muchacho tomó su barbilla. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, su alegría estaba justo en aquella niña que cada día alegraba su vida en la niñez – Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es entonar la canción de los bosques ¿Cuál es la canción de los bosques?

Navi parecía toparse una mano contra la frente al escuchar a Link decir aquello.

–Es la canción que Saria te enseño – le dice divertidamente – Ay Link…

– ¡Ha, ha! Caíste ¿De verdad creíste que lo olvidaría? – El muchacho sacó la ocarina que Saria le entrego, tan sólo consto de unos segundos para escuchar esa hermosa melodía tan recurrente que su amiga, encantadamente tocaba sin cesar, pero ahora interpretada por él frente a la enorme puerta de piedra.

De repente, frente a ellos comenzó a temblar la tierra, la puerta cayó al suelo y esta formó una escalera perfectamente alineada. Ambos quedaron perplejos y anonadados, sobre todo Link. Una vez abierta se miraron entre sí y entraron al santuario, la primera parada.

Este estaba cubierto por musgo, estaba un tanto obscuro y se encontraba medio húmedo por el suelo. Las paredes se encontraban con diferentes inscripciones y diversas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para Link, todo esto un poco visible gracias al destello de luz que irradiaba Navi.

Poco a poco llegaron hasta una cámara hexagonal donde la puerta se cerró tras de Link, poniéndolo alerta. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, por lo que no se sintió tan atemorizado como las primeras veces.

Un montón de antorchas se encendieron alrededor de la sala y frente a Link apareció una figura de un hombre encapuchado que se le acercó.

–Mi nombre no tiene importancia, joven elegido entre tantos para culminar los designios de las diosas. Pero debes saber que te encuentras frente al primero de los antiguos sabios. El antiguo sabio del bosque – dijo este, sosteniendo en una mano un extraño báculo – Joven que has llegado hasta aquí. Si deseas avanzar deberás enfrentarte a innumerables pruebas para probar tu valía como el héroe. Una vez que hayas terminado, podrás dirigirte sin demora hasta la ubicación de aquel ser amado que has perdido.

Las mejillas de Link enrojecieron, tratando de ocultar aquello de "ser amado" que tanto le ponía nervios. Espabilo cuando recordó que no era tiempo para eso. Zelda podría estar en peligro.

–Pero antes de pasar a la primera pista, deberás enfrentarte a una prueba que muestre tu valor. La única pista que te ofrezco para derrotar a tu próximo enemigo será la siguiente "Si enfocas tu vista más allá de lo visible, la pupila te ofrecerá la respuesta _"_ Tan sólo el viento sabrá guiarte, muchacho. Suerte.

En un intento desesperado por tocar al viejo en clemencia de que esperara, Link cayo en cuenta que sólo era una túnica negra con arena. Aunque el báculo quedo tirado en el suelo. El muchacho lo tomó entre sus manos y luego Navi revoloteó sobre este.

– ¡Link, Link! Será mejor que no se te ocurra hacer tonterías con esto que tienes en las manos. Es un objeto importante que pertenece a los antiguos sabios. Es quizá esta una pequeña prueba y por eso te lo han encomendado.

– ¿Será? – Dijo Link confundido – ¿Y para qué sirve? – Preguntó hacia Navi, con la espera de una respuesta.

–Pues lo llaman **Báculo del Dominio** , tal vez controla algo. Lo que no se bien es el qué – Respondió con su siempre aguda voz.

Apresurados por conocer la utilidad del objeto, les cayó de sorpresa que una puerta a su lado izquierdo se abrió para dar paso a una larga galería con la misma decoración que la anterior sala.

Había antorchas puestas dentro de un aplique o forja metálica que lo sostenía, con un diseño diferente a la de la sala anterior. Mientras que este era mucho más sencillo, el de la sala hexagonal tenía un adorno del símbolo de la familia real en color dorado, aunque bastante desgastado y la base era de piedra.

Se abrieron paso en aquella tenue luz del pasillo. Había algunas goteras de las cuales caían pequeñas gotas de la humedad sobre las mejillas de Link, y una que otra rata pasando por el suelo a gran rapidez entre túneles que habían hecho con el desgaste de las paredes en el tiempo que habían residido ahí. Sorprendentemente parecía un calabozo más que un santuario, pero como bien dijo Navi, no iba a estar todo en una bandeja de plata.

Se notaba como la naturaleza derruía cualquier cosa que intentara sobreponerse ante ella, y la convertía tan sólo en algo más de sí misma.

Ambos escucharon un ruido. Caminaban con bastante cautela por miedo a pisar algún interruptor trampa o encontrarse con algún enemigo. Entonces comenzó lo más duro. A Link se le daba bien ser cauteloso, pero por alguna u otra razón siempre terminaba teniendo algún conflicto que le impedía seguir con aquel sigilo.

No hubo más opción que tratar de pedirles a las diosas que todo saliera bien.

–Aquí vamos –Anuncio Link determinado –Esto es simple como siempre lo ha sido.

Siguió caminando en aquel largo pasadizo hasta toparse con una sala circular que parecía más bien una arena. Había hasta unos cuantos asientos que le hacían pensar aquello a Link. El suelo tampoco era piedra si no arena y grava húmeda, y un tanto llena de moho.

* * *

Algunas plantas también habían tomado posesión de algunas partes del suelo. A pesar de que la habitación estaba oscura, gracias nuevamente a Navi se logó ver un poco de lo que había, pues se encontraba inspeccionando la zona.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sólo estaba eso en la habitación, aviso con prisa a Link. Aún con esa aparente paz, ambos tenían un mal presentimiento. Tan sólo tenían que girar a la derecha y estaría otra puerta hacia otra habitación, pero conociendo ese tipo de lugares, sabía que no sería nada bueno entrar a ese sitio.

Pero no había de otra…

Link se internó con la guardia en alto, sacando su espada y escudo al frente determinado a protegerse de lo que estuviera acechándole. Si, de esa forma se sentía, como si estuviera siendo la presa de algún animal salvaje.

No hubo alguna señal de peligro. Unas antorchas se encendieron cuando se internó más en la habitación. Estas también estaban sostenidas por apliques metálicos, tan sencillos como los del pasillo anterior.

Una vez comprobó que al pisar el centro de esa arena no pasaba nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a unos centímetros para comprobar si pasaría algo, pero nada.

–Bueno, esta vez no vamos a… –Su pie se hundió lentamente hasta que la baldosa pisada hizo "¡Clic!" –Genial… – La sien le sudo nervioso.

De inmediato una reja se cernió sobre la puerta evitando la salida hacia la siguiente galería. Link se dio una cachetada mental. Se sintió estúpido por olvidar los pequeños detalles como aquel.

Aunque espabilo rápidamente, se dio cuenta que tras él no había nada. Estaba completamente vació. Suspiró hondo aliviado, pero de pronto las antorchas se encendieron con más fuerza. El suelo comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera tambaleándose. Link no lograba mantener el equilibrio del todo y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Poco a poco aquella capa de arena y grava dejaba paso a cinco extrañas figuras sobresalir.

Dos de ellas estaban completamente inmóviles. Tenían un agujero por el medio, parecían ser dos estatuas que se mantenían serenas. Su aspecto parecía de un caballero en posición de guardia. Cabe destacar que sobre las manos poseían una espada que al parecer era de acero o parecido.

Por otro lado, las otras tres figuras eran dos mujeres con un báculo sobre las manos y el tercero era un caballero, pero este no era nada parecido a los que podría haber en la ciudadela, o en los cuentos del Gran Árbol Deku.

Sobre su cabeza, en su casco, parecía haber una marca que atemorizo a Navi al instante. Pronto, el muñeco despertó abalanzándose contra Link a gran velocidad.

A pesar de que el Link la esquivó con rapidez, la embestida había sido tan violenta que retumbo la sala fuertemente al chocar con la pared.

Link no dudo en tomar su espada y sacar el escudo en mano. Aquel caballero quizá ni estaba predestinado a ser el contrincante, debido a la marca de la tribu Gerudo sobre la frente de su casco.

Navi rápidamente daba consejo a Link.

–Por nada del mundo dejes que te pegue. Estoy segura de que sólo bastara con un golpe para dejarte fuera de combate –Anunció con temor en el aire. Link sólo siguió su indicación.

El muchacho se cubrió una y otra vez los golpes del enemigo. Pero pronto comenzó a notar las abolladuras. Ese escudo estaría por romperse pronto. Y con menos del tiempo predispuesto, el muchacho escuchó el crujir de su escudo en un instante, y en segundos como se quebró en dos.

Rodo hacia la derecha esquivando el golpe mortal del caballero negro con aquel enorme mandoble. El joven sudo de la sien con nervios. Corrió al otro extremo de la sala esperando que su cabeza ideara un plan que rozara lo infalible.

Aunque en principio lo considero una posibilidad, se empeñó en encontrar un punto débil en alguna esquina de su armadura. Quizá si hubiera un pequeño pliegue que dejara al descubierto su cuerpo. Aunque tuviese una cota de malla, su espada era fuerte, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto.

Link intento llegar en la guardia baja del caballero. Había sido él mismo la carnada, dejándose aparentemente descubierto, pero sólo aparentemente.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de victoria cuando postro la punta y más de la punta en ese pliegue que tanto se había esforzado en encontrar, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un mal sabor de boca. El caballero no se inmuto nada, es más, tan sólo echo a reír como si de cosquillas se tratara y dio una fuerte patada al frágil muchacho que únicamente rodó a unos metros de distancia. Como si su espada no fuese nada, la rompió en dos sin esfuerzo alguno, con doblar esa abertura.

Navi voló hasta donde se había precipitado y trató de despertar sus sentidos, pero Link estaba sumamente adolorido, el aire se había salido de sus pulmones con esa patada en el pecho. Se retorció hasta el punto de sacar sangre de su boca, y maldijo mirando su lento acercamiento.

En ese mismo instante, sintió que una voz le llamaba en la lejanía. Una voz joven, pero no demasiado " _Joven que has sido elegido por mi mano y los designios de las diosas… que el miedo no nuble tu astucia, ni merme tus fuerzas. Busca la salida en lo que se te ha encomendado…"_ También lograba percibir que hablaba con una entonación dulce y generosa. Algo en esa voz le traía nostalgia, aunque nunca la había escuchado.

Cuando la voz ceso, una fuerza de voluntad, un enorme anhelo de vivir, llenó el cuerpo de Link, y sin dilación esquivó los siguientes golpes que el caballero negro intentó asestar contra su cuerpo.

Rápidamente sacó el Báculo del Dominio y suspiro hondo.

– _Qué esto sirva, por el amor de todas las diosas_ – Pensó en el instante. Corrió hasta quedar frente a una de las estatuas de caballero con aquella enorme espada de acero – ¡Responde a mi voluntad! –Gritó gimoteando un poco el rostro.

Entonces, y sin esperarlo de ninguna manera, él y Navi presenciaron como una esfera de luz color verde olivo salió disparada haca el cuerpo de uno de los caballeros. Inmediatamente una luz del mismo color inundo todos los detalles que rodeaban aquella estatua.

Link movió su mano confundido y Navi se percató de que el caballero de piedra también.

– ¡Link! ¡La estatua! – Señaló el hada revoloteando sobre esta.

Link sonrió con esperanza y entonces comenzó a mover el báculo como si estuviera usando la espada. Con uno solo de los golpes destrozó parte de la armadura. La espada era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía.

– ¡Eso! –Gritó emocionado. Con premura destrozó uno de sus brazos y sorprendentemente no salió nada de sangre. Seguro era obra de una armadura poseída o algo por el estilo. Conociendo la cobardía de Ganondorf, el no estaría ahí, estaban seguros – ¡Vamos!

La armadura se abalanzo contra Link, pero este se cubrió con la espada del caballero de piedra, retuvo el tajó hasta presionar y zafarse. El mandoble pesaba, pero debido a que Link la controlaba con aquel pequeño báculo, era pan comido hacer otro movimiento.

Cuando terminó de romper totalmente la armadura del caballero, este se deshizo del resto y lanzó el mandoble hacia el rubio. Este rozó un brazo de Link peligrosamente. Alguna que otra gota de sangre recorrió su hombro. Pero ni así detuvo su partido. Link seguía con la misma expresión.

Más golpes resonaron en aquella amplia habitación hasta que la victoria sonrió para el rubio. La espada atravesó al caballero negro sacando sólo niebla oscura y roja, para después desaparecer.

Ahora sólo la agitada respiración del joven llenaba los oídos de Navi. Muy al pesar del hada seguían encerrados, pero a salvo.

–Eso fue peligroso – Dijo Link – Pude haber muerto…

Su confesión parecía lastimarle. Algo que siempre le había carcomido es que jamás tuvo algún maestro que le enseñara a blandir la espada como lo haría un experto. Nunca hubo tiempo. Su vida, desde aquel día de la caída de Hyrule, se trataba de huir de un lugar a otro y buscar incidíos de Zelda.

Pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa ¿De verdad era capaz de postrarse enfrente de Zelda con ese aspecto tan… flacucho? Era obvio que no. Si para ella fue un héroe de pequeño, tan sólo lo fue por recibir la piedra espiritual. El Gran Árbol Deku le había encomendado esa misión por ser el único en poder salir del bosque, eso era más que seguro.

Link suspiró con melancolía, pero eso no detuvo su motivación. Por poco caía de nuevo en una negación del pasado, pero no era lo correcto.

Él no llegó por casualidad al bosque Kokiri, algo debió llevarlo hasta ese punto. Quizá si hubiera escuchado a esos hylianos en el bosque ¿Aunque que podía ser real en la espesura de esa niebla? Tal vez si el Gran Árbol Deku le hubiera mencionado que era un hyliano y la forma en la que había terminado en el bosque junto a los demás Kokiri, ahora mismo no estuviera cuestionando nada.

Navi se percató de lo pensativo que estaba su compañero, y como si supiera leerle la mente se abalanzó contra una de sus mejillas, abrazándola con fuerza. Link sintió la calidez de Navi y se lo agradeció.

Regresando a su mente el presente santuario, Link examino la sala. No encontraba nada que fuese una respuesta. Lo único que había de importante en el sitio eran esas estatuas. Pensaron algunos largos minutos hasta que Link se percató de algo.

Uno de los caballeros tenía el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule. Mientras que el otro no tenía nada. Y entre las estatuas, una de las mujeres sostenía una daga bajo la pantorrilla. Eso sólo le daba muchas respuestas que podrían o no podrían ser, así que siguió buscando.

* * *

Para su buena suerte, no tardo en tirarse al suelo exhausto y al mirar al techo encontró algo interesante.

" _Antiguamente, la sacerdotisa y el héroe no fueron si no hylianos comunes. Pero el tiempo pasó. La sangre de la diosa que dominaba a la sacerdotisa se convirtió en la regente de su pueblo, entonces se le conoció como el Reino de Hyrule. Pero todo reino tiene conflictos, como cualquiera. Aquellos que conocieron la leyenda de la trifuerza lucharon hasta tratar de alcanzarla, pero las diosas se lo impidieron y forjaron un espejo capaz de llevarse todo a un crepúsculo eterno._

 _Juzgar más allá de las apariencias era indispensable en ese momento. No podías dejarte llevar por la hermosura de una joven que era aparentemente alguien buena. Pero hasta los caballeros caían por aquel encanto en sus garras._

 _Había tan sólo uno que no se dejaba engañar, pues tenía el dominio en sus mano…"_

* * *

–Link… ¡Link! – Gritoneó Navi preocupada. El hyliano se había absorbido totalmente por una visión. Y es que sobre el techo parecía narrar una cruenta guerra con algunas imágenes, como la de hacía unos años, la Guerra Civil, pero la narración había sido nuevamente por aquella misteriosa voz en el aire.

Ignorando ese hecho y al hada, se acercó hasta el caballero hyliano y destruyó la estatua de la mujer de la daga con un solo golpe.

–Muy bien – Dijo Link mostrando seguridad.

Tras haber destruido la estatua, movió una palanca que estaba dentro de esta hacia la derecha, donde estaba la otra estatua de la otra mujer. La puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

– ¿Cómo es que tú…? –Navi no daba crédito al muchacho. Lo había resuelto todo el solo.

–Instinto – menciono este taciturno, impropio de Link.

Algo empezaba a carcomer a Navi. No sabía qué, pero Link estaba escondiéndole algo, y lo iba a averiguar. Pero ahora tenían que seguir avanzando hacia el centro del santuario.

Después de todo, sentía que el tiempo estaba agotándose.

Continuará


	4. III: Plegarias a una diosa antigua

- **Capítulo III: Plegarias a una diosa antigua.**

El pasadizo se hizo largo y tedioso, hasta llegar a una gran sala circular. En verdad era enorme, pero la mayoría de las estructuras estaban derruidas por el tiempo.

El polvo era inmenso, casi como si la simple respiración levantase una gran nube de este. El techo estaba tan destrozado que Link podía notar los árboles y la naturaleza hacer propio el sitio.

Link siguió caminado hasta toparse con otra sala. Al principio ni se acercó porque extrañamente pudo ver un pequeño precipicio con una gama de colores violetas y azules inundar la sala. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de no ver nada. Tan solo estaba un montón de tierra y residuos de lo que alguna vez fue un templo sagrado.

Navi llamo la atención del rubio, sugiriéndole cruzar esa puerta enorme que parecía muy, muy antigua. Incluso parecía tener una cerradura bastante peculiar con formas rectangulares y cuadradas.

–Vamos – Dijo Link inseguro. Ya no tenía armas con que protegerse de lo que pudiera estar en el siguiente lugar, sólo el Báculo del Dominio entre las manos.

Así mismo, el joven y la pequeña hada cruzaron la puerta para toparse con otra sala vacía. Era hexagonal y parecía haber sido hermosa milenios atrás. Alrededor había pilares en cara punto del hexágono. En los lados había jarrones o vasijas rotos. Otro pasadizo más llamó la atención del rubio, y esta vez por un adorno sobre la puerta que parecía ser el de la familia real, pero sin los tres triángulos.

El joven cruzo para encontrarse con algo inesperado. Un montón de árboles alrededor de una fuente. Muy hermosa que estaba llena de brillos por unas pequeñas hadas rodeando las aguas.

– ¡Es aquí! – Revoloteó Navi alrededor de Link y luego se dirigió hasta el centro del pequeño pasaje.

Link se maravilló con lo hermoso del lugar. La luna ya estaba presente en todo su esplendor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el lugar. Los arboles rodeando la bella fuente natural con las hadas danzando alrededor de las pequeñas cascadas que se formaban. Se sumergió en el agua frente a una estatua muy bella.

– ¿Es usted quien me guío hasta aquí? – preguntó a la estatua pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Sólo esa mirada fría de una simple figura tallada en piedra. Encima la estatua tenía los ojos realmente vacíos – Navi… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Esta vez se volteó hacia la pequeña hadita.

– No lo tengo claro, Link. Aquí no veo nada que nos pueda guiar hacia la princesa Zelda – Comentó con amargura el hada. Tanto que habían viajado por nada. Y encima casi no la contaban en la anterior batalla. Si no fuera por el báculo – ¡Eso es! ¡Link, usa el báculo en la estatua!

Este obedeció sin rechistas para que extrañamente, luego de usarlo, este se trasportara hasta los ojos de la estatua. Pero aún más sorprendente ver que el mismo báculo se había ido junto con el brillo.

La estatua contuvo el brillo en los ojos, el verde olvido se transformó en un sutil azul celeste y la estatua comenzó a moverse y a tomar una forma más humana.

– ¡¿Z-Zelda?! –Link logró identificarla por su forma como la princesa – No… no eres ella – Pero rectifico sus palabras cuando la forma de la piedra tomó algo distinto a lo que recordaba.

–Soy parte de mi sierva, y mi sierva parte de mí. Por ello podríamos decir que somos la misma persona, aunque lucimos diferente.

–No lo comprendo… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó temeroso mirándole.

–Me llaman Hylia, otros me llaman también la diosa del tiempo. Yo di la orden a los primeros hombres y Sheikahs, mis fieles siervos, que construyeran los portales del tiempo. Yo cree la que llaman "Espada Maestra" y tú, joven que portas el alma del elegido, una de tus anteriores reencarnaciones la forjó. También fuiste elegido por mi mano.

Link no cabía de dudas. Estaba tan sorprendido ¿Diosa Hylia? ¿Ella la diosa del tiempo? Tal vez si Impa estuviera ahí podría aclararle las dudas. Aquella estatua había mencionado algo sobre los Sheikahs, y por alguna razón Impa parecía saber cosas que ni Zelda ni él sabían.

–Hace unos años vino mi sierva, en busca de respuestas para detener la guerra que la maldad había incitado. Pero aún era incapaz de entender las cosas. Si tan sólo pudiese tomar el poder que las diosas nos dejaron. Sin embargo, primero hay que ganárselo. Joven, pareces interesado ¿Qué decides? –Cuestionó la diosa con una mirada retadora.

–Ah… Yo quiero ayudarle, a Zelda, pero ahora soy muy débil – Navi le miró cuando dijo aquello, como si se sintiera culpable de ello. Después de todo no le había servido ni al árbol Deku, ni a Link, su elegido.

–Fascinante. Parece que tu devoción hacia Zelda no ha cambiado en absoluto. Esa mortal y tú, están unidos por el destino. Su sangre y tu alma se llaman cuando es necesario. No pongas una cara de tristeza por lo débil que seas. Deberás entrenar duro para llegar a la altura de tus antecesores. Ellos no nacieron con poder, lo forjaron como tu espada – Comentó con una sonrisa – Y serás poderoso, confió en ti y yo sé que la princesa de este tiempo también. Cuando rezó ciegamente, sin darse cuenta de que me rezaba por mí luz, pedía con devoción que te encontraras bien.

Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, humedeciéndose conmovido por Zelda. A la vez que sus mejillas se llenaban de rojo.

–Ella me recuerda – Comentó el joven con una tierna sonrisa – Y cree en mí…

–Por supuesto, ella te eligió – Comentó la piedra con una sonrisa más – Así que ahora hazte más fuerte. Cuando estés listo deberás volver a este lugar para otorgarte mi bendición. Ella dejó algo para ti. Con esto podrás abrir finalmente la puerta del tiempo, pero si no tienes las tres virtudes, el poder de las diosas te rechazará. Ahora que has llegado aquí, significa que es el despertar de los sabios. Link, recuerda que aún estas a tiempo, suerte.

El brillo de la estatua se desvaneció, incluyendo el resplandor de poder del báculo. Se volvió color cobre y desapareció como polvo entre sus manos. En cambio, apareció un cofre frente a ellos con el polvo del báculo. Este era incapaz de abrirse, quizá era el artefacto pero sin el poder necesario no sería capaz de abrirlo.

La piedra volvió a su lugar y forma originales, una expresión de calma la inundó con mayor poder.

Cuando salieron a la entrada del templo, Navi indicó un lugar del que se hablaba por su extensa gama de artes con la espada. Según escuchó rumores durante su largo viaje, existía una mujer de la tribu Gerudo que se había revelado contra las fechorías de Ganondorf. Su nombre era Nabooru, pero no sabían dónde hallarla concretamente.

–Hay que buscar información para encontrar a Nabooru, Link – Dijo Navi entusiasmada – Si la encontramos, quizá te pueda entrenar en el arte de la espada, y luego volveremos aquí.

–Sí, haremos eso, Navi – Link se dispuso a avanzar cuando de pronto sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba – ¿Q-Qué esta…? –Cayó desmayó con la respiración agitada

– ¡Link! ¡Ahh!– Navi también cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta que una extraña niebla oscura y verde los acechaba.

– _Eso es, huele más eso, elegido, pronto_ _morirás_ – Dijo una voz en el ambiente. Siniestra y fría. Aunque no contaba con alguien llevándose al joven y al hada consigo.

–Sólo en sus sueños pasará, malignas Twin Roba – El joven, identificado así por su ton o de voz, Salió del lugar tapándose con una máscara que tenía, y en sus manos estaba el cuerpo de Link – Héroe elegido por las diosas… es mi deber velar por ti.

– ¿Q-Quién e-eres? – Balbuceaba a duras penas el muchacho rubio, mirando a su rescatador borrosamente.

Sus ojos intensamente rojos penetraron al joven hasta despertarle. El joven rubio le dio una botella a beber, con un líquido rojo, por otro lado, Navi ya había sido bañada con este líquido – Ve al pueblo Kakariko, ahí nos encontraremos plenamente… hasta entonces – el muchacho desapareció de la vista de Link, la cual era casi nula del mareo intenso.

Volvió a caer por efectos segundarios del gas extraño que los había rodeado. ¿Quién le había salvado la vida? De verdad se sentía inútil por no hacer nada…

-No… no volverá a pasar – Apretó sus puños y los azotó contra el suelo – Navi, es hora de partir.

Y así como dijo tomó al hada entre sus manos, colocándola en su túnica y la llevó acobijada consigo, protegiéndola. No más huidas, no más miedo… era hora de que tal como le había dicho aquella diosa Hylia, tomara riendas en el asunto como el elegido. Tal vez no por las diosas, pero si por su amiga, la venerable Princesa Zelda. Aquella esperanza que se encontraba oculta quien sabe dónde, y el descubriría donde estaba tarde o temprano.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Soy yo, Shirayuki**_

Primero que nada, gracias por venir a leer la historia, a pesar de no ser mucha gente.

No actualizare muy concretamente, iré a mi ritmo pues también soy alguien ocupada y aun así deseaba publicar esta historia alterna, porque pienso que sería interesante saber qué hubiera pasado si Ganon no hubiera conseguido la trifuerza, pero si haber derruido el reino. ¿Qué sería de Link y Zelda?

En fin… espero que sigan leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias, les deseo un buen día, una buena tarde o noche.

Shirayuki~


	5. IV: Tú eres mi esperanza

- **Capítulo IV: Tú eres mi esperanza**

Sin ninguna otra dilación, el hada y el hylian salieron del bosque de Farone. No habían pasado por el bosque Kokiri por obvias razones. ¿De qué serviría que vieran su forma adulta si no podría ayudarles? En fin. Tomaron rumbo a Kakariko cuando de repente se toparon con sonidos extraños mientras caminaban en el campo de Hyrule.

Una figura salió disparada desde unos matorrales y envistió a Link, si fuese una persona, sería como si un animal lo hubiera lanzado al suelo. Excepto porque lo era.

– ¡Ah! – El joven se cayó sobre el suelo cuando esta criatura misteriosa se abalanzo contra él.

–Bien hecho, amiga, tenemos a otro tonto que cree que puede venir a atacarnos – Comentó una voz de una chica tras el mismo – Ahora te vamos a… ¡ah!

De repente el animal estaba restregándose con la cabeza en el muchacho yaciendo sobre el suelo, y la chica pelirroja estaba apenada. ¿Podría tratarse de ese niño del hada? Se parecía mucho a los ojos de ella. Y cuando no podrí estar más segura, un destello salió de un costado del muchacho.

– ¡Eres tú! ¡El chico del hada! – Se lanzó al suelo para ayudarle a levantarse, y luego le abrazó con fuerza – Perdóname… Epona y yo…

– ¡Malon! – Link rebosó de alegría al verla, pero ella parecía contrariada. Como que algo no iba bien – ¿Pasó algo? – Ahora que la veía mejor, estaba sucia, desgastada y parecía estar en los huesos. Demasiado delgada a comparar con esa niña regordeta que conocía hace siete años.

-Yo… – No se aguantó más las lágrimas y se soltó en los brazos de Link – Estuve muy sola, Link. Mi padre…

Al no poder hablar tranquila, el muchacho le acarició la espalda y sonrió. Al menos le había dicho por su nombre después de tantos "niño del hada" luego el semblante del rubio se descompuso al pensar en que podría haber sucedido.

–Mi padre fue desterrado del rancho – Un aire de alivio llenó los pulmones de Link, aún había esperanza para el señor Talon –... mientras que el tío Ingo me tenía encerrada. Escapé gracias a Epona.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! Si el señor Ingo era una buena persona – Malon asintió con la cabeza, en acuerdo con Link.

–Cuando escapé, me encontré con unas personas en Kakariko. Hablaron de un Kakariko diferente al que conocemos. No tenía ni idea. El que conocemos esta devastado. Intente huir ahí, pero un muchacho rubio de ojos rojos, llamado **Sheik** , me dijo que ese lugar no era seguro, y me guió hasta el Kakariko del que me hablaron… además dijo que él buscaría más personas, y regresó ahí. Por eso partí en busca de él, pero…

Link entre abrió los ojos. Así que su nombre era Sheik. Nunca había escuchado de ese chico hasta el momento en que le salvó. Y, por si fuera poco conocía de su destino. Además era un Sheikah, lo sabía por la ropa y el mismo ojo con una lágrima roja cayendo de este, como la ropa de Impa. O al menos suponía que lo era, pero Impa dijo que era la última de su tribu… eso o le había mentido.

–Pero te topaste con muchos peligros y ahora estas así – Concluyó el rubio al escuchar a Malon pausar el habla avergonzadamente.

–Eso mismo. La última vez que le vi llegó al bosque, y como me descubrió me dijo que regresara. Luego pasaron unos días y yo me quede con Epona aquí. Cuando regresó me preguntó porque no había regresado. Me quedé acá para ayudar a quienes estuvieran peligrando, pero sólo me he topado con ladrones y forajidos. Epona me ha salvado varias veces.

–Ya veo. Siempre fue una buena chica – Link soltó una risilla alegré y Malon se le quedo mirando a profundidad. Ya no era ese niño hyliano que brincaba, saltaba y reía como un tonto. No… Ahora estaba ante sus ojos un muchacho maduro y muy dulce, y por si fuera poco, muy atractivo. Pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el rubio al sentir que Malon le miraba demasiado.

Avergonzada, desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

–E-En absoluto – respondió risueña –Y… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo tú solo?

Se sentaron cerca de un árbol y conversaron un buen rato. Link explicaba las pequeñas tareas que realizó cada que tenía oportunidad. Que salía a pescar y que se había refugiado en distintos lugares mientras viajaban, hablando de su vida desde ese entonces. Lo que Malon escuchó, había sido la vida difícil que transcurrió para Link.

–Ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacía Kakariko. Iremos y regresaremos rápido. No ceo que estés segura aquí, ¿vienes?

Link montó en Epona y atrás de él se encontraba Malon, aferrándose con cuidado del muchacho. Cabalgaron desde la entrada del bosque hasta la entrada del Kakariko de sus infancias. La ciudadela se veía lejana y destruida desde ahí. Ni siquiera podía ver el brillo en el cielo, y con la noche presente, la oscuridad hacía tenebrosa ese panorama. **(*)**

Cabalgaron un rato más por el sendero que llevaba hasta corazón del pueblo, y cuando llegaron los ojos de Link casi desbordaban lágrimas. Aquel lugar que siempre fue rebosante y agradable… ahora simplemente estaba hecho una porquería. Las casas destruidas, algunas con rastros de que fueron quemadas.

El joven bajó de Epona y caminó hasta una de las casas. Entró cuidadosamente. Ahí recordaba que vivía Anju, la chica de los Cuccos. Recorrió el lugar hasta toparse con algo espantoso. Una expresión de vivo miedo, de terror y enloquecimiento, reflejaron los gestos de su cara. Salió perturbado de esa casa, sin lugar a dudas… había sido aterrador ver como las personas que conocía habían muerto, pero ni siquiera pacíficamente. Oh no, nada de eso… habían sido terribles muertes, lo presentía.

En esa casa tan sólo quedaban restos de alguien… restos de hylianos dispersos en las casas, apestándolas con las entrañas desparramadas por todo el sitio, llenando la sala de un color café oscuro por la oxidación de la sangre y el tiempo.

Cerró el sitio en cuanto la pelirroja iba a cruzar la puerta. Luego, tras de ellos apareció nuevamente Sheik y, así como a Link, Malon también abrazó al sheikah. Restregó su mejilla contra él rubio.

–Las diosas amparen todas aquellas almas que han sido mortificadas en este sitio, lugar de Eldin y la sagrada tierra de Hyrule.

–Nunca… nunca imagine que ese maldito hombre harían tales cosas – Mencionó el muchacho.

–Las hizo, y esto es nada más la cola del problema. Link – El joven dirigió su cara a Sheik. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? – Elegido por Su Alteza, la princesa Zelda, desde hace siete años en el pasado… con el único fin de terminar con la maldad de este mundo. Ese eres tú.

Malon le observó pasmada y el joven dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado. Sí, ese era él. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y después de lo de ayer… Ni siquiera podía confiar en sus propias habilidades.

–Impa me informó que tú tienes las piedras, la princesa Zelda espera que puedas hacer lo que debes, pero viendo tu estado allá, es mejor encontrar a Nabooru y llevarte con ella. Debo decirte muchas cosas, Link, pero primero debemos encontrar un sitio seguro, eso nos llevara unas horas de viaje… o podemos simplemente transportarnos con un arte secreto.

– ¡A mí nunca me llevaste así! –Bramó la pelirroja con queja.

Sheik la dejó fuera de combate con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Bueno, a pesar de que confió en ella podrían tomarla de rehén o lavarle la cabeza.

–Link, es mejor tomar a Sheik de la espalda. Creo que conozco esta arte, pero sólo los sheikah pueden hacerlo – El hada rondó al sheikah con una mirada inquieta – Vamos.

Link le tomó la espalda encima de Epona, mientas este hacía movimientos extraños con las manos. El hylian cernió a Malon en sus piernas, y en un par de minutos ya estaban en un lugar completamente diferente. Tan sólo podía ver una cueva y el pasadizo se extendía hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado con gente por doquier. En especial niños. Gritaban y corrían libremente en ese espacio pequeño. Había muchas tiendas de campaña y pequeños mercados.

–Bienvenido al viejo Kakariko – algunos niños se acercaron rápidamente hasta Sheik. Lo abrazaron y justo cuando Malon despertó, también se abalanzaron contra ella.

– ¿Quién es este señor? Se ve muy sucio y huele algo feo – Dijo una niña acercándose hasta Link.

–Con el tiempo lo sabrán. Ahora vayan a jugar – Malon le hizo un puchero por lo que había hecho antes y luego le abrazó de nuevo.

–Tendrás tus razones – Dio vuelta para observar a Link – Bueno, me llevare a Epona – Besó la mejilla del hyliano y se fue sonriente.

Sheik esbozó una pequeña sonrisa picarona. Al fin lo había visto disfrutar un poco de esto y aquello. Pero no tanto como ver a Link de esa forma, avergonzado por una chica. Se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con él y Link ¿Sentía como si este le conociera desde hace tiempo?

–Hay que hablar – dijo el sheikah alejándose del tonó liberal que había puesto tan sólo segundos antes.

Le guio hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que se encontraba en el fondo de la aldea. Al principio parecía pequeña, pero conforme Link la veía, se daba cuenta de que no era así. Y otra cosa… al menos había una esperanza latente con fuerza. Ver sonrisas de los niños, los ancianos tranquilos, y las personas disfrutar de la vida, volvía a ver esperanza.

Entraron y se sentaron el uno frente al otro en una sencilla y humilde casita. El sheikah le dio ropajes limpios y le ofreció un baño, que muy cortes mente Link aceptó. A saber desde cuando le había observado. Su ropa era idéntica a la que tenía, aunque con ligeros detalles. Esta parecía de una calidad increíble.

Luego de haberse arreglado, el joven lo cito de nuevo en donde se habían sentado antes y comenzó a quitarse la venda de encima dejando a Link boquiabierto. Estaba a punto de caerse hacia atrás por el impacto. Y por otro lado, Navi habría caído aliviada, de no ser porque una de las manos de Link la sostuvo.

– ¡Princesa! – Aunque luego de verla la apapachó con mucha fuerza – ¿Qué le paso a su cabello? –Al abrazarle, hizo que Sheik se retorcerse un poco. El joven le hizo retroceder y suspiro fuerte.

–No soy la princesa – Se descubrió parte del pecho, dando a entender que era un chico – No soy totalmente ella. Sé que luzco como ella, lo entiendo, pero esta idea fue mejor que hacer que ella misma viniese hasta aquí por ti – Acercó a Link a un tipo de espejo o cuadro y luego este comenzó a cambiar.

Al otro lado de este, la imagen cromo borrosa que estaba, comenzó a cambiar al rostro de ella. Sus labios, sus ojos su larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Sheik…? ¡LINK! – La joven se abalanzó contra la pintura en el afán de abrazarle, pero no pudo, y en el intento se golpeó la nariz. Igualmente Link.

La joven comenzó a llorar un poco al verlo sano y salvó, después de siete años de larga angustia.

–Gracias… gracias Sheik – Esta hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Por nada, Su Alteza – Respondió este con otra reverencia. Esta más agachada que la princesa.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿A caso se trataba de una gran estafa? O ¿Eso que estaba viendo era real?  
Link cayó al suelo de rodillas, frente a la imagen de la princesa que se había tirado también al verle consternado. La sorpresa y verle ahora le hacía pensar que era una broma o alucinación que no podía mantenerse firme. Después de todo ese tormento. ¡De ver con sus propios ojos el cómo la gente fallecía por manos Hylians! ¿Acaso la guerra civil de hacía más de 16 años no había sido suficiente?

El rubio vestido de verde, maldijo con fuerza chocando el puño contra la pared. No le quedaba más que confiar en lo que ahora veía. Alzó lentamente su mentón hacia la cara de la princesa, que ahora estaba algo asustada.

–Muy bien… creo que acabo de asimilarlo ¿Cómo has estado, Zelda? – Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

–Diría que la he pasado mal… pero ver que estas sano y salvo me ha tranquilizado – Suspiró profundo – No podré mantener mucho tiempo la magia. Impa me ha llevado a la fuente del valor, o eso dijo, y he dejado en custodia de los espíritus algo muy importante. ¿Aún las tienes?

Link asintió con la cabeza, sólo él y ella sabían de qué estaba hablando.

– ¡Fantástico! La esperanza aún vive – Sus ojos se iluminaron, causando un deje de tristeza y algo de sonrojo tanto en Link como en Sheik – Gracias, Link. Realmente eres un héroe, desde el día en que te vi, supe que tú… –Más que pronto, la comunicación falló y el cromo borroso volvió a surgir.

–No… ¡NO! ¡Zelda! – Volvió a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al marco de ese tipo de espejo o pintura.

Sheik le vio entristecido. Se notaba a leguas que el héroe del que le habían hablado. Estaba desesperado por salir allá afuera a abrazarla.

–Tal como cuentan las leyendas de mi pueblo, el héroe siempre estará unido a la sangre de la diosa, y se llamaran con fervor cuando la tristeza y el peligro les invada…

Suspiró resignado y esperó a que Link dejara su momento. Tenía todo el derecho a sacar su pesar, luego de ver a gente fallecer y la crueldad de la guerra. Se merecía la felicidad y el alivio que ahora estaba tratando de sentir por Zelda.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar de que se trata el **(*)** que puse durante la historia. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en este fic he colocado elementos de Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, y guiños a Botw.

Con respecto a los Kakarikos, son los mismos que vemos en Ocarina Of Time, y Twilight Princess. Aunque de Kakariko de TP hablo del Viejo Kakariko "Hidden Village" creo que se llama.

 **Notas de autor:**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos. Me alegra saber que se atreven a leer mis historias, les recibo con los brazos abiertos y agradecimiento.

Espero que sigan aquí, con el desarrollo de esta historia "alterna" de nuestro amado personaje, Link, el héroe que salva a Hyrule una y otra vez.

Hasta el siguiente :D


	6. V: Cobardía o destino

**V: Cobardía o destino**

* * *

Link por fin terminó de tranquilizarse, suspiró con profundidad y luego se limpió el rostro que tenía completamente cubierto por lágrimas. No sabía cuándo había llegado a ese punto. Se sentía tan deplorable, débil y estúpido por no haber hecho nada durante un largo tiempo. Sabía que tenía una misión. Encontrar a la princesa y llevarle las piedras espirituales del bosque, el volcán y el agua.

Pero… nunca lo había siquiera intentado.

No fue hasta que una vez se topó con un extraño mensaje que reflexionó sobre su cobardía y comenzó a buscarla.

– Y de eso no hace ya más de cuatro años… – Dijo Link con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza.

–Supongo que cobardía podría ser el término correcto. Pero eras un niño – Comentó el de ojos rojos con comprensión – A esa edad… ver la crueldad de la guerra no te convierte en un cobarde, si no en la víctima – Le tomó del hombro delicadamente – Además, cuando creciste retomaste el camino; creo que eso es verdadero coraje. Enfrentarte a algo así por segunda vez y sin rechistar. Ese camino, el tuyo y el de la princesa Zelda, así es como lo quieren las diosas.

Link le observó unos segundos. Podría ser tan sabio como un anciano. Y tal vez tenía razón. Nunca sería culpable si aquello que vio hacía siete años no hubiese pasado. Su cabeza comenzó a hacer memoria en ese trágico día.

* * *

 _Caminaba de regresó a Hyrule, pues ya había recogido todas las piedras que faltaban. Estaba sumamente feliz por encontrarlas, aunque algo estaba extraño. Desde hacía un rato el cielo se había oscurecido y amenazaba a caer una lluvia horrorosa._

 _De repente, el viento comenzó a soplar con agresividad. No sabía qué hacer. Su único impulso había sido correr hacia el castillo, cortar el largo tramo que le quedaba. Casi rodaba o saltaba para encontrarse en frente de esa puerta._

 _Cuando por fin llegaba encontró olores nuevos. En la entrada había unos soldados tirados en el suelo, ambos ya sin vida y con sangre desparramada sobre el pasto y la tierra. Dentro de la ciudadela podía ver fuego y escuchaba gritos. Se quedó congelado ante tal escena._

 _Un escalofrió le invadió de inmediato luego de presenciar aquello. Sus piernas no hicieron más que intentar entrar, ir por Zelda, y eso iba a hacer, de no ser porque la princesa salió disparada de la ciudadela encima de un hermoso caballo blanco e Impa._

 _Vio forcejeo de parte de la princesa e Impa, pensó que iba a arrojarle algo, pero al final simplemente le miro hacia atrás._

 _Entonces le vio por segunda vez. Aquel hombre tras la ventana que casi lo observa o lo observó en esa ocasión. Sonrió ferozmente ante el niño y entonces se inclinó encima de su caballo negro._

 _-¿Has visto hacia a donde se fue el caballo blanco, hijo? – Sus ojos llenos de maldad casi hacían flaquear a Link, pero pensó en esa sonrisa amigable. Su amiga Zelda… aquella niña, algo tenía que quería protegerle siempre._

 _No dijo nada. Espero a que el hombre le tomara en serio, desenfundando su pequeña espada y su escudo._

 _-Niño, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Además, ¿qué vas a hacerme? – el hombre miró a la pequeña espada que veía como una daga o un cuchillo – ¿Apuñalarme? – Comenzó a carcajearse._

 _Pero cuando Link lo intento y acertó a rozar al rostro del hombre, este le miró con sorpresa– Oh… ya veo. Puedo ver el fuego y el coraje en tu mirada. Me agradas, pero como dije antes, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – El hombre soltó una bola de energía al niño, suficiente para tirarle al suelo, pero no para matarlo._

" _Grave error… dejar con vida al elegido por las diosas era tirarse una cuerda al cuello" -_ **Quizá pensó Sheik. Sabía que había pasado ese día, y de cierta forma podía escuchar a Link pensar en ese momento.**

 _Link entró a la ciudadela. Después de ver marchar al hombre una gran caballeriza venía desde el noroeste de Hyrule. Se veía bien el polvo dibujado en la lejanía, con caballos fieros, lanzas, cimitarras y antorchas. Eran Gerudos…_

 _Se encontró con los panoramas más horrendos que jamás había visto en su vida. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Corrió a refugiarse en el Templo del Tiempo, sin saberlo, el único lugar que el hombre de los ojos ámbares, Ganondorf, no tocaría…_

 _Ahí, donde la puerta se cerró después de que él entrara, impidiendo el paso de otros hylianos, hasta que pasase todo el tormento. El niño escuchó los suplicios afuera, donde no se abría la puerta. Hylianos rasgándola por su vida. Fue terrorífico._

–Que las diosas me perdonen por ir simplemente a esconderme – Comentó cabizbajo el muchacho.

–Las diosas te perdonaron, Link, ellas querían que eso sucediese. A veces dicen que las diosas son crueles. Tal vez sea de esa forma – Sheik volvió a ponerse el turbante y la camiseta – Ahora debemos partir en busca de Nabooru. Cuando estés con ella regresaré a custodiar el pueblo.

–De acuerdo. ¿Me dirás donde ésta ella? – Sheik negó con la cabeza.

–Iré por ti cuando estés listo y sea el momento – Expresó Sheik con una mirada en alto – Aunque seas de fiar para la princesa Zelda, aun eres dudoso a los ojos de mi maestra y míos.

– ¿Hablas de Impa? – Sheik asintió con seriedad.

Link comenzó a pensar desde cuándo conocía a la princesa y a Impa. Además, no a cualquiera se le daba el título de "maestro" Había que pasar mucho tiempo al lado de esa persona y aprender todo de él o ella... entonces ¿cuántos más misterios encerraba ese joven de ojos rojos?

Aquella interrogante sólo permanecería en la mente de Link y pasaría a un segundo plano cuando empezaron a prepararse en silencio para partir.

* * *

Después de un rato fueron a ver a Malon para despedirse de ella. La joven estaba atendiendo a todos como si fuese una madre. Link suspiró de alivio. Ni siquiera por pasar por todo eso, había perdido su amabilidad. Malon sintió que alguien le miraba, y se sorprendió de que era Link.

La pelirroja inhaló profundo y se acercó hasta Link – Noto que tu mirada esta triste ¿es que te vas ya?

– Así es… – Dijo ahogadamente el rubio ojiazul.

–Link… llévate a Epona – Malon le dio la rienda con melancolía en la mirada. Estaban en un pequeño establo. Link iba a rechazar la oferta, pero Sheik aceptó el caballo. Éste le dio un "gracias" y le acarició la cabeza a la pelirroja.

–De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, Malon, y… – Antes de decir otra cosa, la pelirroja se le echó encima y le besó en los labios. Link quedó boquiabierto, nervioso y algo confundido. La mirada anonadada demostraba todos estos sentimientos en él tras separar sus labios.

–Tú también cuídate mucho, Link – Link tocó sus labios con suavidad y confusión. Desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con Malon.

Los niños a su alrededor se reían del rubio, ya que ni siquiera podía reaccionar adecuadamente. Eso mismo incluía tanto a Malon como a Sheik que observaban al joven con atención.

La chica sonrió divertida. Sólo hacía eso por si no tenía la oportunidad de verle otra vez. Por si se iba, triunfaba y desaparecía… o si ella ya no estaría más en este mundo.

Antes de salir, Sheik también tomó una montura, y se encaminó hasta el muy avergonzado hyliano, despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos y la granjera pelirroja.

* * *

Link salió ofuscado del poblado, junto con Sheik. Este se iba riendo un poco por la reacción mecánica del rubio al caminar y al sentarse encima de Epona.

Pasado un rato, el de ojos carmesí retomó y la compostura, y utilizó el incómodo silencio para decirle unas cuantas cosas de lo que vendría.

–Dicen las malas lenguas que Nabooru era la prometida de Ganondorf. Pero que esté era tan perverso que por el bien de toda su tribu, Nabooru intentó asesinarle, y hacer que las otras Gerudo retomaran el camino a una vida más honrada, como antaño. Pero Ganondorf la descubrió.

Link y Navi escuchaban atentamente al joven sheikah que se mostraba muy concentrado en su historia. El camino era extraño. A los laterales había un tipo de rieles, cosa que dejo confundido al hyliano y al hada.

Prosiguieron su camino llegando a una pradera por donde cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo, era tan poco profundo que Epona pasó con facilidad. Sheik prosiguió su relato.

–La princesa Zelda se enteró de ello y envió refuerzos para protegerla. A ella y a sus fieles seguidoras, su guardia especial Gerudo que ella misma había entrenado. Nabooru desde entonces viaja sin rumbo y a donde la necesiten. ¿Te diste cuenta que había niñas Gerudo en el pueblo?

Link hizo memoria y, en efecto, las hubo. Niñas morenas con unos simples tops, unos pantalones holgados y unos zapatos típicos de las Gerudo.

–Ya recordé – Dijo Link tras de Sheik. Este guiaba al hylian en ese lugar desconocido.

–Bueno, Nabooru las trajo – Link se sorprendió. Ahora que recordaba mejor, hasta ancianas y mujeres Gerudo estaban ahí – Algunas mujeres fueron heridas de gravedad y por ello ya no fue posible que siguieran al lado de ella. Otras eran ancianas y niñas. Y aunque suene horrible, serían un gran estorbo al seguir en su regazo. Me encontré con ella y de la misma forma que tú, pensaba que era Su Alteza, pero no.

–Bueno, después de su desaparición, creo que cualquier persona lo pensaría – Sheik asintió concorde a las palabras de Link –Pero a eso hay que restarle importancia.

Prosiguieron con el viaje esperando encontrar a Nabooru. Sería largo, tedioso y hasta mortal, pero intentarían llegar. Sea donde fuese que estuviese.

– _Sólo por ti, Zelda…_

* * *

Sí, dije que tengo asuntos y todo. Sin embargo me he desocupado un poquito y pude pasar esto a la pc para ustedes. Espero que les guste mucho (sé que algunos no estarán conformes, pero es el comienzo) En fin. Nos vemos para la otra.

PD: La pradera el el norte de Hyrule de TP, sólo que años antes del juego.

Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y chao.


	7. VI: Los deseos del elegido

VI: Los deseos del elegido

Sobre el paisaje divisaron hermosos matices. Hasta animales salvajes que ya casi se habían terminado en Hyrule por necesidad de alimentos y transporte.

Link volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar lo malo que estaba sucediendo. Ver a Zelda había dejado su mente atrofiada, y necesitaba recomponer ese vigor y confianza con el que había iniciado su viaje. Perder el miedo y sonreír como en su infancia.

Sheik sintió la culpa y la tristeza del hylian, y por ello bajó el trote sutilmente para acomodarse a su lado.

–Link, ¿puedo seguir contándote historias de mi pueblo? – Preguntó el sheikah, recibiendo de Link un simple "si" con la cabeza. A su vez, Sheik aclaró su voz y comenzó a contar su historia.

–Si lo que dicen es verdad, ya te has topado con la diosa de los hombres, del tiempo, creadora de la espada divina aniquiladora del mal, ¿verdad? Hylia es su nombre – Link le escuchó más atentamente. Aquel había sido la forma en que esa mujer, de aspecto extraño, se había autoproclamado –Todo apunta a que esa alma divina fue encarnación de nuestra primera guía. Los sheikah somos sus protectores y por ello guiamos el alma del héroe cada que hay oportunidad o se requiere.

–Algo escuché de ella. Su voz misma me dijo que "eran sus fieles siervos" la tribu sheikah – Link fue apoyado por Navi, que salió disparada afuera del gorro del muchacho.

–Bueno. Dicen que la princesa Zelda y toda la sangre de la familia real es descendiente de Su Divinidad, Hylia, y que por ello nuestra raza les protege. Algunos que dudaron antes propiciaron una era de catástrofe a la que los sabios que han plasmado la historia en papel llamaron "Era del Caos" y tras encerrarse el poder dorado en el reino sagrado, la gente olvido la noción de este. La paz regresó, el reino prospero, pero mi tribu siempre recordara con pesar ese instante.

Link observó a Sheik con curiosidad de nueva cuenta. ¿Quién era exactamente él? ¿Cómo había nacido y cuándo?

–Sheik, ¿puedo preguntar algo? –Al voltear hacia el joven, este simplemente sintió incomodidad.

–Puedo saber lo que piensas. Una habilidad de los sheikah. La llamamos " **El ojo de la verdad** " Impa dijo que sólo los sheikah más experimentados lograban dominarlo, aunque puedo presumir que soy un prodigio – Comentó sereno – La maestra Impa me la enseñó hace tiempo. Cuando la princesa y yo éramos…

Link quedo impaciente ¿Qué iba a decir antes de detenerse?

–Algún día te diré, cuando seas de fiar –Comentó sobrio y con una mirada fría.

El rubio no preguntó de más y continuaron a caballo en trote lento, mientras se avecinaba la tarde.

Pararon unas cuantas veces a descansar y almorzar una cantidad moderada de alimento, ya que no sabían cuánto estarían de viaje, así que lo mejor era escatimar en alimentos, porque no era tan fácil ir a comprar a un bazar o a un mercado, no como antes. Y usar constantemente la transportación tampoco era muy seguro.

La comida, aunque en porciones pequeñas, había sido llenadora y bastante deliciosa. Sheik había servido los platos y cocinado también. Era una pequeña caja de sorpresas. El joven era apacible y desbordaba cierta aura de amabilidad que ya conocía. Aquella pequeña pero traviesa niña que se comportaba como un chico.

Link sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al volver a recordarle… "Zelda" sacudió su cabeza confundido.

¿Qué le ocurría de repente? No se podía sacar de la cabeza a Zelda. Su imagen de adulta era… había sido sencillamente increíble. Al pensar en ella sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Pero algo más apareció en su mente. Malon arrebatándole un beso.

De aquello no sintió repulsión, sólo lo común. Nervios, calor y humedad. Obviamente sabía que era eso que había hecho, su significado y demás, pero… los ojos de la princesa adulta riéndose de él al caminar, se atravesaban en el camino de la atracción hacia la pelirroja, y lo perdían en ese cálido cielo azul.

Viró a Sheik que estaba impresionado, parecía también bastante nervioso. El rubio sintió arder sus mejillas al instante y se concentró a recoger la hoguera que habían hecho para la comida ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Malditos los sheikah indagando en las mentes ajenas…

–Es hermosa, ¿verdad? –Preguntó al rubio – Hablo de Su Alteza real.

Link tragó saliva antes de responderle –Sí, lo es – Y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

–La princesa siempre ha sido criticada por altos manos. Siempre fue una niña traviesa, sin modales y que si no fuera por la etiqueta, bien podría vestirse de hombre y hacerse pasar por un príncipe. Desde que la princesa se comportó de esa forma hubo mucho que le prohibió. Tal como salir del castillo y también la trató severamente.

El joven hyliano se sentó a escuchar nuevamente a Sheik.

–Cuando empezó a soñar… a tener esas profecías tan oscuras, la princesa dejo de comportarse como siempre lo hacía y se escapaba a menudo del castillo para buscar a la persona de sus sueños. El muchacho saliendo del bosque seguido de un rayo de luz que disipase las tinieblas del oeste. Cuando todo lo veía ya como algo tonto, apareciste con la piedra espiritual del bosque. Una de las tres reliquias que, según sus profesores de historia, serían capaces de abrir la puerta del sagrado _**Templo del Tiempo**_. Volvió a tener esperanza, pero entonces… ya sabes lo demás.

–Que sepas tanto de Zelda es lo que me pregunto ¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Cuál es tu relación con la princesa? – Cuestiono el rubio con firmeza. Pero Sheik negó con la cabeza.

–A su tiempo lo sabrás, por ahora no queda más que centrarte en lo verdaderamente importante. Ser más fuerte y capaz de proteger a Su Alteza.

Prosiguieron la marcha. Encontraban personas por ahí y por acá, prosperando en esa parte de Hyrule a la que Ganondorf poco le importaba. Para ser realistas era bastante extraño que el amo y señor de las ladronas pensara en todos sitios de escondite menos aquellas nuevas tierras. Tal vez porque la princesa no pudo ir muy lejos, o era demasiado paciente para quedarse ahí a su llegada. Después de todo tenía en claro que la princesa regresaría, tarde o temprano.

Había que reconocer que hasta el mismo rey Gerudo había madurado. El que había sido cobarde e impaciente, estaba siendo más táctico ahora. Ganondorf ya no era el mismo Ganondorf que antes. Y eso daba bastante miedo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor. ¿Quién sabría si Ganondorf estaba en el Templo del Tiempo desde los siete años anteriores? Ahí estaba la reliquia sagrada, ahí le había dicho la diosa Hylia que estaría esperándole el poder dorado para terminar con todo el mal. Y seguramente ahí estaría Ganondorf, esperando a que la princesa le abriera la puerta para tomar lo que "le correspondía"

Vaya pedazo de porquería. No, no había cambiado. Seguiría siendo el mismo hombre seco, aprovechado y cobarde del pasado. Nunca actuaría y buscaría a Zelda, porque sabía que ella regresaría. Link apretó las riendas deseando encontrarse con Nabooru pronto y acabar con la vida de ese maldito desquiciado. Nunca antes había deseado tanto la muerte de alguien.

Así como antes había deseado un hada, amigos, a Zelda. Ahora sus deseos se tornaron más fuertes y oscuros. Por venganza, quizá, o por justicia.

Ambas dieron escalofríos al sheikah que podía ver lo que Link deseaba hacer a Ganondorf cuando le viera. Algo en Link comenzó a surgir, algo que en todos sus años nunca había surgido antes.

– _Más vale encontrar a Nabooru pronto, porque de no ser así… q_ _uien sabe que podría pasar_ –Pensó el sheikah preocupado.

* * *

Por otro lado...

–Señora, ahí van dos viajeros con buenos caballos ¿por qué no pedirles ayuda? No parecen peligrosos – Preguntó la voz de una mujer.

–Estamos de suerte, señoritas... – Expresó la otra a su lado que sonreía de oreja a oreja.


	8. VII: Deducciones

VII: Deducciones

Una de las mujeres que había interceptado a ambos viajeros corrió hasta estos. Sheik se había percatado apenas y eso le costó algo caro. Tras correr hasta el sitio, la mujer fue atacada desde lejos con una flecha, y lamentablemente no sobrevivió. El tiro había sido a matar. Otras flechas más se dirigieron hasta el sheikah y el hyliano. Ambos marcharon a paso veloz para intentar huir de la escena. Sin embargo el curioso hyliano viro hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que sólo querían ahuyentarles.

Las flechas continuaron disparándose pero ahora hacia una dirección diferentes. Un lugar con formaciones rocosas que pareciese un fuerte. De ahí comenzaron a salir un grupo de encapuchados que corrían a velocidades increíbles, y que tenían lanzas y espadas en forma de luna. Parecían defenderse de ese grupo y no ser los atacantes.

Los dos jóvenes retornaron hacía ellos y entonces Sheik desenfundo dos espadas que tenía en su alforja.

– ¡Toma una, Link! – Gritó el sheikah a caballo, tomando la espada del filo y ofreciéndole el pomo al joven rubio. Link la tomó sin dilación y se preparó para atacar desde el caballo.

Sheik frenó de lleno y saltó hacia adelante con el impulso de su caballo. El sorprendido hyliano sólo podía abrir la boca de la impresión. Siguió adelante con Epona y ayudo a las personas que estaban siendo atacadas, a que se refugiaran tras él.

Cuando estaba más cerca, el joven bajó del caballo y se abalanzó contra un tipo que vestía como un bandido y tenía una cara espantosa, tenía los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa maliciosa, aquella sonrisa perturbo al hyliano. Era justo esa sonrisa maliciosa la que había visto en la gente al disfrutar matarse unos con otros. Casi podría jurar que se trataba de un monstruo. Link le rebano una mano pero este siguió combatiendo como una bestia. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que cortar su garganta y ser manchado con aquella sangre.

Sheik, por su parte, parecía más acostumbrado a toparse con esos tipos. No se detenía a pensar si eran humanos, porque para él ya no lo eran, y a diferencia de Link, Sheik no se sentía culpable de asesinarles a sangre fría.

Los ataques cesaron cuando el último fue derrotado por Sheik. El rubio oji-rojo, envainó la espada luego de limpiarla con un pedazo de tela. Su figura ante el atardecer de ese día sería recordada por Link desde entonces. Realmente había sido impresionante y aspiraba a ser como ese misterioso sheikah de cabello rubio.

Las personas encapuchadas aplaudieron a Sheik. Se retiraron la capucha y para su sorpresa ¡eran Gerudos!

Link y Sheik sintieron alivió al saber que estaban ahí, en ese momento, y cuando más las necesitaban. Como si las diosas estuvieran mandando ayuda desde sus tronos sobre el reino sagrado o donde quiera que estuviesen.

– ¡Bendita seas, Hylia! – Expresó el sheikah con una sonrisa agradecida.

– ¡El sheikah insolente! – Exclamó una de las mujeres que aún permanecía encapuchada.

Cuando se descubrió, Sheik volvió a sonreír con alegría. Esa mujer seguramente era Nabooru.

Y en efecto, Sheik – ¡Nabooru! – El jovencito la alzó en brazos y le dio una pequeña vuelta – Las diosas nos han reunido nuevamente – Comentó con una ceja alzada – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–No demasiado bien – dijo esta con un suspiro – Desde que esa sabandija de Ganondorf sabe que busco un ejército para ir en su contra, me ha enviado cada vez más tipos con ansias de sangre. Todos parece estar en un trance y lo digo por qué cuando capturamos a uno no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba.

Para encontrarse más cómodos, las mujeres lo invitaron a sentarse dentro de una improvisada tienda que tenían. Era un pequeño campamento entre unas montañas enanas de la región.

Los ojos del sheikah se tornaron nuevamente a la molestia. Sabía que esa fechoría de lavado mental provenía de las Twin Roba – Ya había visto algo similar el día en que Ganondorf arrasó con el castillo – La mirada de Sheik se tornó oscura al recordar ese día – Justo antes de que la maestra Impa escapó junto con Su Majestad, algunos soldados comenzaron a enloquecer. En ese entonces la gente pensó que había sido un golpe de estado y fue por eso que se desató otra guerra. Dejó muchos más muertos que la civil… fue terrible.

Nabooru bajó su mirada con culpa – Lo siento mucho, si no hubiera fallado, Ganondorf habría muerto. Nada de esto habría sucedido.

– ¡No es su culpa, señora! – Gritó una de las Gerudo con fuerza – ¡Usted no ha traído deshonra a nuestra raza! No fue culpa suya, fueron las viejas brujas, ellas llenaron la inocente mente de nuestro rey con maldad – Comentó la joven – Desde que lo llevaron a aquel sitió de los hylianos… nuestro señor Ganondorf fue…

– ¿A qué sitio? – Pregunto Sheik con curiosidad – ¡Díganme!

Las mujeres titubearon ante la exigencia de Sheik, porque hasta para ellas había sido intimidante – Al lugar de las torturas "El Patíbulo del Desierto" – Dijo Nabooru ante el silencio de sus guerreras – Después de eso, Ganondorf comenzó a portarse diferente. Yo era una niña en ese entonces, y la verdad él y yo fuimos amigos en esa época, pero luego comenzó a ser frio, despiadado. Le hicieron asesinar a su caballo negro, heredado de su madre, y lo hizo a sangre fría igual que a…

– Igual que a su madre, ¿no es verdad? – Dijo Sheik, a lo que Nabooru asintió – Habían rumores así sobre ese asunto en la corte, lo recuerdo aún, pero el rey los negaba diciendo que eran ridículos. Así que nunca les tomó atención. Fue una decisión insensata, a pesar de que la princesa Zelda siempre insistía que en sus ojos había maldad.

– Si, es lo mismo. ¿Dónde queda él patíbulo? Si ahí le llevaron, puede estar la calve para destruirlo. – Comentó una de las Gerudo, pero Sheik negó con la cabeza.

–No, es ridículo. La única persona que puede hacerlo es este joven. Nadie más. Ir ahí sería un suicidio. – Hizo entender a las jóvenes. – Nabooru, estábamos buscándote, y pensamos que tardaríamos, sin embargo, nuestras diosas nos han reunido, tanto **Sheeba*** , la diosa de la arena, como Hylia, la diosa del tiempo.

– En parte tienes razón, joven Sheik. Sentimos la incesante necesidad de venir aquí. Cómo si tuviéramos sed… llegamos a este lugar repentinamente.

– Necesitamos que entrenes a Link, el elegido por la diosa Hylia para terminar con Ganondorf.

Nabooru observó con detenimiento al joven. Era joven, guapo y a pesar de parecer delgado, tenía un poco de musculatura. Suspiró profundo y le miro a los ojos. No iba a enseñarle a un propasado, ni pervertido. Lo que vio en sus ojos fue inocencia, tal como los ojos ámbar de Ganondorf antes de colapsar en la penumbra, pero…. En esos ojos celestes había algo más. Un brillo de valor, como una llama ardiente que dejó encantada a la Gerudo. Pura y que decía que ningún mal se apoderaría del él jamás, ni aquella rabia, ira y venganza que parecía cargar, podría contra su pureza.

– Lo haré, entrenare a este joven apuesto – Dijo pasmando a las Gerudo. Si, era apuesto, pero que su capitana dijera eso… ¿Qué consecuencias habría para Link con esas palabras?

De repente todas le rodearon, tentando todas partes… SÍ, todas partes. Sheik intervino al ver que el joven estaba en problemas. Basta, señoritas, no pueden tomar a Link de esa forma.

Navi también salió a alejar a las mujeres – ¡Dejen a Link! – Gritoneo con fuerza – Soy su protectora, ¡largo!

En ese momento había un buen ambiente, sin embargo la preocupación seguía inquietando la mente de Link, al igual que la ira que lo cegaba entre las sombras. Por fuera aparentaba estar tranquilo, y ser infantil, pero por dentro todo era lo contrario.

– En algún momento vas a caer con la maldad de tu corazón, niño entrometido – Mencionó una voz en su cabeza que lo dejó inmerso en sí mismo. El único en notarlo fue Sheik, que ya tenía sospecha de que algo pasaría.

¿Pero qué…?

* * *

 **Sheeba** es un demonio no una diosa, bueno, sí es una diosa pero no es buena(?) En fin, saqué el nombre de este personaje por qué siento que se parece un poquito a la diosa de la arena, y como tengo un rato probando bayonett pues me pareció agradable el nombre. Es la aclaración que quería darles.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo :9 Espero que sigan aquí, conmigo, gracias.

-Shirayuki


End file.
